


Tell Me a Story

by JustAnotherMarvelGirl



Series: Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Family Fluff, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl
Summary: A question about the most powerful hero prompts Wanda to tell her sons about their father's first mission. Vision disagrees and tries to prove that Wanda is the most powerful one instead.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880671
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38
Collections: AUgust 2020, Scarlet Vision AU-gust





	Tell Me a Story

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU-gust day 8: Superheroes/Superpowers AU
> 
> Darthelwig, thank you so much for the storytelling idea!

“Mommy, who is the best superhero?” Tommy asked from the floor.

Wanda smiled and looked at her sons. They were sitting in the middle of a circle of Avengers toys, alternating between them as they made them fly and fight.

“Is it Thor? Captain Marvel?” Billy continued. “Tommy thinks it’s uncle Pietro because their powers are the same.”

Wanda chuckled, hoping her son wouldn’t tell her brother that. He didn’t need his ego growing even larger.

“Hmm, all three of them are very powerful. There are and were many great heroes around us,” she hummed, getting up from the couch and sitting next to the twins.

“But,” she added with a smile, “the answer to that question is clear.”

She sent a small flash of red towards the Vision toy and made him whoosh around, eliciting a surprised giggle from her children.

“It’s the Vision.”

“You just say that because he’s our daddy,” Tommy protested and Wanda frowned.

“That’s not true,” she exclaimed, throwing a hand over her chest in mock horror and causing more laughter to break out. “Did I ever tell you how your daddy fought a whole army of robots on the day he was created?”

Her sons shook their heads and their eyes widened in anticipation of the story. Tommy laid on his stomach, propping his chin on his crossed arms, and looked up at her expectantly.

“He was new, innocent, just emerged from the cradle, but boom, villains never sleep. They never wait.”

Wanda took out an Ultron toy from the villains pile and impersonated his voice as best as she could as he taunted the Avengers.

“You see, the Avengers had lost Ultron before, he had escaped through the internet, but the Vision was so powerful,” she continued, her powers making the two figurines face each other. “He burned him out of the net, cutting off his escape route, and then the battle of Sokovia truly began.”

She made Ultron fight with each of the Avengers, adding the appropriate fighting noises and making her sons giggle.

“We all fought valiantly, but no one was as good as your father. Whoosh, fly here, bam, rip an Ultron apart there, then change density, catch all the escaping robots.”

Wanda smiled as she thought about how elegant her husband looked while fighting. It was a masterpiece, poetry in action.

“You see,” she continued, “the rest of us had had time to get used to our powers, but your daddy, he was learning on the go, and was magnificent at it. He wielded Thor’s hammer like, boom, proving his worth, and the Ultrons cowered at the sight of him.”

Wanda watched as the twins’ jaws dropped. Huh. It seemed like they didn’t know their father could wield Mjölnir. It was as good time as any for them to learn.

“We were winning, the battle was almost done, and then the Vision saved both your uncle’s life and mine. Uncle Pietro was trying to save Clint and a child by sacrificing his life, but then your daddy was in front of him, changing his density to repel the bullets and using the power from his mind stone to destroy the Ultrons.”

“Wow,” Billy whispered in awe. “And you, mommy? How did daddy save you?”

“Ah. Once the city started falling again, I was stuck in a bus with one of the last Ultrons. I destroyed him easily, but at that time I didn’t know how to fly yet. The Vision swooped in at the last moment, took me in his arms and carried me off into the sunset,” she finished, a happy grin on her face.

Her grin was reflected on her sons’ faces and Wanda pulled them both in a hug, immensely grateful for all that life had given her.

“That is a wonderful story,” she heard from behind her and turned to see her husband leaning against the doorway. How long had he been there?

“But I am not the most powerful superhero,” he continued.

“You’re not?” Tommy asked, crinkling his nose.

“No. The most powerful hero is the Scarlet Witch,” he claimed, moving to sit with them now.

“Will you tell us a story about mommy now?” Billy piped in and Vision nodded, taking the toy made to her likeness.

“You have heard of Thanos, the cruelest and strongest villain of our time,” he started, and the twins nodded, eyes wide.

“He had brought his alien army, trying to invade and destroy half of our planet, along with all the others in the universe. But the Avengers stood up to him and fought, unwilling to let that happen.”

Wanda smiled as her husband wrapped his free arm around her back and tucked her body into his. She settled in comfortably for his story.

“Everyone was doing their best, but there were just so many enemies. You see, Thanos wanted to collect all the infinity stones, and one of them is right here,” he said, pointing the figurine in his hand towards his forehead, “so the Scarlet Witch was tasked with keeping me safe, but she couldn’t just stay there and watch. Our friends were in trouble.”

“If my friends were in trouble, I would fight too!” Tommy exclaimed, suddenly turning into a blur as he ran around the room to prove his point.

“I know you would, sweetie,” Wanda laughed, watching as he sat down again, “but let’s hope there won’t be any need for that in the near future.”

Vision nodded next to her, humming in approval. He placed the Wanda figurine in the middle of the circle and continued with his story.

“Your mommy was suddenly in the middle of the Wakandan battlefield, tendrils of red enveloping the alien army, weapons and horrifying constructions. Her presence turned the tide of the battle and the heroes started winning again, but then I was attacked by Thanos’ minions.”

The twins gasped at the same time at his words and Wanda had to fight a smirk from breaking out on her face.

“I had already been heavily injured, but I did my best to fight them off until your mother arrived. Once she was there, we destroyed them easily, and just as things were starting to look up, Thanos himself appeared.”

“But you two were all alone!” Billy cried out, and Vision nodded.

“Yes, we were, and I knew I didn’t stand a chance against him in my state, but your mommy was filled with rage. Her eyes flashed bright red and she was terrifying to look at, truly earning her nickname as she used her powers to rain boulders, trees and anything else she could find on him. She broke his sword and started ripping apart his armor. She almost had him, but Thanos got so afraid he commanded his ships to rain fire on everyone, including his own troops.”

“How did you get out of that?” Tommy asked in wonder.

“She made a shield with her powers around the two of us, while the sorcerers raised shields around the rest of our army. Captain Marvel appeared then, destroying the ships, and your mother sent another burst of power towards Thanos. He already had five out of six stones in his gauntlet, and all of its power was focused solely on her, but neither of them was gaining. Then a portal opened right next to Thanos and Tony, Doctor Strange and the Guardians of the Galaxy ran out. It was just the distraction your mommy needed, and, as Thanos turned to look at the intruders, she used her powers to get the gauntlet off him. ‘We need to do it now,’ Tony yelled, and then all the Avengers close enough converged around Thanos.”

Wanda had to bite the inside of her cheek in order not to make a sound and accidentally interrupt their sons’ rapt attention. They were so silent you could hear a pin drop.

“He still put up a fight, but he was powerless without the gauntlet. We destroyed him for good and returned the time stone to Doctor Strange so he could keep watching over our realm, while we hid the rest in various corners of the universe.”

“Why didn’t you destroy them?” Tommy asked. “What if someone else tries to get them again?”

Ah.

The question that had started a yearlong debate. What to do with the stones. Strange had been adamant that the time stone mustn’t be destroyed, while Wanda would have vaporized anyone who tried to touch the mind stone.

“In the end, it was decided that destroying them would be too risky. They had been there since the creation of the universe, and each was tied to a different aspect of it. Destroying even one of them could have altered the world as we know it. Besides,” her husband smiled as he pulled her closer to his side, “if anyone tries to get the stones again, we’ll be prepared.”


End file.
